


i love you <3

by angieschworerslegs



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angieschworerslegs/pseuds/angieschworerslegs
Summary: for kenn, little notes of encouragement yee yee





	1. Chapter 1

100 reasons to stay alive ❤️  
1\. me. i know, i’m a selfish whore, but i really need you here with me, i can’t live without you   
2\. you’ve worked so hard to get to where you are now, don’t stop now  
3\. you haven’t met your mendel   
4\. you still have to see stephanie j block perform live   
5\. and sutton foster, and all your other favorites  
6\. summer 2024 hasn’t came yet bitch we have plans 😝  
7\. you still have to play reno   
8\. your family, they all love you so much  
9\. all your friends, they’d be lost without you  
10\. and avilene gets her own point, she’d miss you more than anything  
11\. tomorrow will be better, it always is   
12\. you deserve to feel true happiness   
13\. you have to finish all the shows on your watch list   
14\. you have to listen to all the musicals you’ve been planning on   
15\. you have to visit the city again  
16\. you still have so many stupidly funny tiktoks to watch  
17\. alby would miss you   
18\. hugging the people you love most   
19\. watching sunsets  
20\. late night drives   
21\. blasting music as loud as you   
22\. binge watching criminal minds  
23\. staying up late   
24\. sleeping in  
25\. seeing another broadway show  
26\. planning the future   
27\. going on your favorite rollercoaster   
28\. going sledding   
29\. rewatching the shining even though it scares the shit out of you  
30\. snow days   
31\. christmas mornings   
32\. traveling the world   
33\. eating ice cream for amalia purposes  
34\. to look back at all the shit you got through  
35\. meeting all your ibfs  
36\. to succeed  
37\. dreams  
38\. the last day of school  
39\. rewatching she loves me   
40\. to make new memories  
41\. to look back on old memories  
42\. to live independently   
43\. to get somewhere in life   
44\. to grow   
45\. to breathe  
46\. birthdays   
47\. the feeling of the sun on your face  
48\. long hot showers   
49\. you have a purpose  
50\. you are enough   
51\. falling in love  
52\. marriage   
53\. pain is only temporary   
54\. reading powerful quotes   
55\. overanalyzing your favorite shows  
56\. eating your favorite foods  
57\. drinking vitamin water  
58\. eating ice  
59\. stargazing   
60\. laughing so hard that you can’t breathe  
61\. finding new favorite movies  
62\. rewatching perks   
63\. meeting new people  
64\. you’ll be able to say “i made it”  
65\. you’ll be able to say “i’m still here”  
66\. you’ll be able to say “i’m alive”  
67\. you’ll regret dying  
68\. you’ll be glad you’re still here  
69\. first times  
70\. buying a house  
71\. going to weddings   
72\. being a maid of honor  
73\. you’re so brave  
74\. you’re so strong  
75\. rainbows   
76\. blue skies   
77\. road trips  
78\. inside jokes   
79\. dancing   
80\. all nighters   
81\. smiling   
82\. laughing  
83\. making someone else laugh  
84\. you’re beautiful   
85\. you would be so missed   
86\. to help other people  
87\. to watch the people you love become successful  
88\. to come to the tonys with me  
89\. to become a milf   
90\. to conquer your fears  
91\. to meet your idols  
92\. to read a book that changes your life  
93\. to learn a new language  
94\. the relief you feel after crying  
95\. to have more trindel time   
96\. the feeling you get when your favorite song comes on the radio  
97\. spontaneous adventures   
98\. receiving compliments even if you don’t have how to take them  
99\. the day when everything finally goes your way   
100\. you are loved. i’m so proud of you ❤️


	2. sunday 24th january

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little note of how proud i am of you yee

hi so 

haven’t updated this in far too long 

i just want to remind you of how much i love you and how i’m so incredibly proud of you every single day just for still being here

i know how hard it is for you to just get through most days, but i’m so grateful that you always get through them because of how unbelievably strong you are. you’re the bravest person i know by far, you’ve been through things i could never even dream of and you still come out the other end, i literally watch you in awe you’re amazing 

the last couple of weeks you haven’t been sounding too good, i know you have a hard time talking about your feelings, but i’m so proud of you for trying. please know i’m always here to listen to you rant about absolutely anything at any given time, you’re never a burden to anyone, especially me. i’m proud of you for staying clean, and taking on different coping mechanisms like your basic comfort methods, i know you might think they’re silly but they help you a lot so i’m very grateful 

and it’s not just me who’s proud of you, everyone is. trin, del, em, spence, and liza would all be so happy to see you where you’re at now, and sutton, steph, bran, paget, and matthew would be so endlessly proud of you, you have no idea. we all love you sm 

okay so this is turning into a senseless ramble bc i’m tired but long story short i got a massive scare the other night and when you said you read the first chapter to help you not doing something bad i cried, so i’ve decided to make sure i update this as much as i can. i love you so so much, and i’m so grateful for you, i wouldn’t be here without having you as my best friend. 

71 days clean today bestie go you <3


End file.
